Destino marcado
by parkyrim
Summary: Jasper y Alice se encuentran en el tren, y él la salva de una horrible situación. Cuando él esta por cumplir diecisiete años sus mejores amigos deciden regalarle algo muy especial... ¡Pasen y lean! JasperxAlice :


Los personajes son obra de Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia me pertenece :)

Por el momento no tengo planeado que vaya a ser muy largo :) Sólo espero que dejen su opinión en un lindo review :)

**Destino marcado.**

Era la medianoche. Yo estaba en el tren volviendo a casa, sólo, deprimido como nunca. El tren estaba vacío. Sólo había una linda chica, un hombre pobre durmiendo, y unos hombres borrachos hablando fuerte, bromeando y mirando, cada tanto, a la chica de manera lujuriosa. No me gustaban para nada. Como no quería provocarlos, mirándolos fijamente, miré a otro lado y me dedique a inspeccionar a la chica. Era muy bonita: bajita, su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección diferente, y de un negro intenso. La figura era delgada y proporcionada y también vestía muy bien. Su boca, dios, su boca era la más besable que había visto en mi vida. Me sonrojé levemente al notar que me había descubierto en mi pequeño estudio de su persona: me estaba mirando. La miré con cara de "perdón" y volví mi vista hacia otro lado. En ese momento, escuche pasos irregulares y volví a mirar para su lado. Los hombres se le habían acercado y le empezaron a decir cosas vulgares, y comenzaron a tocarla, ella forcejeaba, desesperada y llorando, pero ellos eran muchos más y más fuertes. A pesar de mis pocos conocimientos en lucha, no dude en intervenir.  
- ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Dejen en paz a la chica o se las van a ver conmigo!  
Los hombres se empezaron a reír a carcajadas y después se acercaron a mí de modo amenazante. Un hombre lanzó un puño contra mi cara, pero los esquivé y le propiné uno yo. Knockout uno. Me faltaban tres. En una increíble demostración de técnica, que ni yo sabía que poseía, obtuve los  
Knockout dos y tres. Pero no vi venir al cuarto hombre que me pegó con el puño en la cara, derribándome, y, estando yo en el suelo, empezó a patearme el estómago. Dolía, y mucho. Pero no hubiera soportado ver como esa linda chica, con ojos brillantes, llena de sueños como se veía, sufra algo así. El tren frenó en una estación, y los hombres salieron corriendo. Los otros dos habían despertado un momento antes.  
- Ey, muchas gracias por eso. ¿Estás muy lastimado?  
- ¿Yo? Estoy perfectamnte...- Dije sonriendo como bobo.  
- Emm, te sale sangre del pómulo, de la nariz, estás respirando muy mal, y hablas raro. ¿Porque no venís a mi casa? Queda a unas cuadras de la  
próxima estación...  
La miré confundido. No sentía dolor, sólo un leve cosquilleo en la mejilla, me toqué la cara y sentí la sangre, espesa. Miré mi mano embadurnada, y al ser conciente de lo que tenía empecé a sentir el dolor que debería haber sentido antes. Acepte con una sonrisa, que me costo muchísimo hacerla, ahora me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no importaba, ella me hablaba. Y era hermosa. Más hermosa que cualquier chica que halla conocido.  
Nos bajamos del tren, y, con un poco de su ayuda, empezamos a caminar. Ya no recordaba ni porque estaba deprimido.  
- ¿Como es tu nombre? -Le pregunté distraídamente.  
- Emm, Ashley... ¿el tuyo? -La vi dudar y no entendí, sólo le había preguntado su nombre.  
- Jasper... no te ofendas, pero no tenes cara de Ashley...  
- jajaja, si, nose porque pero me lo dicen muy seguido eso jejeje.  
Ella no volvió a decir nada mas mientras llegábamos a lo que, supuse, era su departamento, me hizo pasar y me dijo donde sentarme. Yo solo hacia lo que me pedía por inercia. Y, a pesar del intenso dolor que la paliza me había dejado, no podía dejar de contemplar lo hermosa que era.  
- ¿Enserio estás bien? Estás tan pálido...  
- Estoy bien, enserio.  
- Bueno, voy a buscar lo necesario para curar esas heridas. -Dijo y se adentró en un pasillo, para volver a los segundos con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano. Mientras me curaba yo trataba con mucha fuerza no quejarme, pero cuando colocó el alcohol en la herida, solté un pequeño, lastimero y patético gritito de dolor.  
- Perdón. -Me dijo soplando. Sentir su dulce olor me embriagó.- ¿Cuantos años tenes?  
- Dieciséis, casi diecisiete... ¿y tu edad es...?  
- Veinte. Parecías de más. Ya terminé con la cara. Sacate la remera así te ayudo con los golpes del estómago... Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste por mi. Gracias... de verdad. -Dijo, y por un momento, pensé que se había sonrojado.  
- No es nada. No podría haberme quedado quieto sin hacer nada. -Dije sacándome la remera, sonrojándome. Era tímido. Muy. Apenas me sacaba la remera en la playa, y ahora tenía que hacerlo en un departamento con la luz tenue, frente a una hermosa chica desconocida. Mientras me pasaba una crema desinflamatoria por la panza, yo la miraba, estaba seria, pero con una expresión dulce en el rostro. Lo hacía tan suavemente que parecían caricias, y tuve que concentrarme para calmarme. Yo y mis estupidas hormonas adolescentes.  
- Listo, ahora tomate este ibuprofeno, es para calmar el dolor. -Dijo ella de repente, ofreciendome un vaso con agua y una pastilla blanca.  
- Si, gracias -La tomé y le devolví el vaso. A pesar de no querer irme, debía hacerlo. -Gracias por todo, fuiste muy amable, pero ya me tengo que ir.  
- Si, te bajo a abrir... ¿Vivis muy lejos de acá?  
- No, estoy a quince minutos en colectivo...  
- Esta bien -Me dijo sonriendo.  
Ya había pasado una semana de aquella noche. No podía pasar ni diez minutos sin recordarla. Su suave piel, sus labios rosados... ¡NO!Definitivamente yo no había causado el mismo efecto en ella, y yo no paraba de pensar en ella.  
- ¡Jasper! ¿Me estás escuchando? -Estaba sacando de quicio a Emmett, por vigésima vez esa semana con mis ensimismamientos.  
- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que decias? -Le dije a mi otro mejor amigo.  
- Que el sábado es tu cumpleaños, y te tenemos preparada una sorpresa, estate listo a las diez de la noche. Ponete bien... sexy jajaja.  
Le pegué suave en la cabeza. -Idiota. Me voy a clases, nos vemos despues.  
No sabía porque, pero su maliciosa risa me produjo escalofrios. Tanto él como Edward sabían que odiaba las sorpresas.  
El sábado llego más rápido de lo que esperaba, mi celular desbordaba de mensajes de texto de Emmett, el último decía que ya estaban viniendo a buscarme y yo seguia sin tener idea que me esperaba. Mi último cumpleaños habia sido un desastre, ni siquiera me gustaba recordarlo. Eran las diez menos cinco y ya estaba listo cuando escuché la vocina del Jeep de Emmett, impaciente, como siempre. Bajé las escaleras, salí al patio trasero y, con desconfianza me metí al auto de Emmett. Manejó por una media hora, hasta meterse por una calle muy oscura y solitaria. Estacionó, y se bajaron. Yo no quería saber nada con bajarme pero me obligaron. Era imposible resistirme con la fuerza brutal de Emmett. Entramos en un callejón oscuro, lo primero que pense fue que iban a pegarme, una tonteria. Eran mis mejores amigos desde jardín de infantes. No obstante, empecé a ponerme nervioso, ellos compartian miradas de complicidad y estaban muy contentos. No tenia idea donde estabamos, Emmett nos llevó hasta una puerta y entramos. El lugar era muy fino, la luz tenue, con luces rojas, Emmett y Edward tenian una sonrisa enorme.  
- Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron al unísono señalandome el lugar. En ese momento una chica vestida con un top muy chico negro, y una minifalda roja de charol, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, y unas botas largas hasta el muslo pasó por mi lado. Y me di cuenta donde estabamos. ¡En un prostíbulo! ¡Los muy imbéciles me habían llevado de putas por mi cumpleaños!  
- Yo me voy -Dije dandome vuelta, pero choche con el enorme pecho de Emmett, y me di cuenta que no tenía escapatoria. Yo no quería que miprimera vez sea asi. Tenía que idear algo.  
En una esquina un par de mujeres miraban a Edward y a Emmett, por supuesto, ellos llamaban mucho más la atencion que yo, las chicas se acercaron y le susurraron cosas al oido, estando yo presente.  
- Chicas, es su primera vez aca -Dijo Edward señalandome divertido.  
- mmm -Ronroneo una chica mirandome- Se exactamente quien se puede hacer cargo.  
La chica fue a una barra y tomó una llave, volvió y me la dió- Te esta esperando cariño. -Me dijo, y cuando me di vuelta me dio una palmada en el trasero. Pegué un respingo y me fui por la dirección que me indicaron. La llave tenía un llavero de madera con el número veinte. Llegué a la habitación, respire ondo y entre. La habitación estaba vacía, habia una cama en el medio con sabanas rojas. Sentía mis manos transpiradas, estaba muerto de miedo, me sente en el bode de la cama. Entonces la puerta se abrio y yo levante mi mirada. Era una chica, vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior negro, menos atrevido que las demás chicas, pero aún asi mostraba mucho. Tenía el pelo corto, negro y rebelde...  
- No me imaginé que eras de esta clase de chicos... -Me dijo una voz muy conocida.  
- ¡Ashley! ¿Que hacés aca? -Dije totalmente sonrojado. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.  
Se acerco a mi seductoramente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi. Quise salir corriendo.  
- ¿Que haces? n-no, sali por favor...  
- ¿No pagaste para esto? -Dijo intentando besarme.  
- No, yo ni sabía, mis amigos me obligaron...  
- Sí, esos dicen todos -Empezó a besarme el cuello. Y yo sentí que podría morir, era lo más placentero que había sentido en mi vida. Y sospechaba que se debía a la chica que lo hacía más que a la acción en si. No era la primera vez que me hacian eso.  
- N-no, es de verdad, Ashley...  
Bufó saliendose de arriba mio.  
- ¿Que pasa? ¡No puedo perder la noche, tengo que seguir trabajando para ganar plata!  
- Ashley, prometo pagarte igual... sólo... ¿porque haces esto?  
- Eso, no tengo porque decirtelo. ¿Te pensás que porque salvaste mi vida ahora tenes algun derecho sobre mi?  
Ok, eso dolio. Mucho más de lo que debería haber dolido.  
- Ashley -Dije y pensé que podría ponerme a llorar.  
- Perdon Jasper, no quise ser tan ruda, no te pongas mal... y una cosa... Mi nombre... no es Ashley, es Alice...  
La mire totalmente estupefacto.  
- Sí, perdon por eso...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_¿Que les pareció?_

_Muchas Gracias Marti por ayudarme a hacer este fic :) ¡Te quieroo!_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Si les gusta y quieren que lo siga dejen review! :)_

_Me animan a seguirlo :)_

_¡Mordiscos, o besitos lobunos de nariz! (Como prefieran :P)_

_GenoBlack!_


End file.
